


Fabricando una espada lesbiana

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners (Political Organisation), M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: En un intento por ayudar a Marinette a superar su enamoramiento por Adrien, Kagami ha estado tratando de distraer a la diseñadora de moda enseñándole esgrima. Simplemente no parece estar funcionando. Se le ocurre una nueva estrategia para hacer que Marinette se olvide por completo de Adrien (y la heterosexualidad).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 9





	Fabricando una espada lesbiana

**Author's Note:**

> Las etiquetas lo dicen todo.

En cierto modo, Marinette realmente debería haber esperado perder a Adrien por alguien que pudiera darle el tipo de afecto paciente y amoroso que él necesitaba, cuando todo lo que ella podía ofrecer era incoherencia espástica. Vacilar entre él y Luka no había ayudado a nada.

Ella debería haber sabido que ambos chicos eventualmente se cansaron un poco de todo "Oh, Luka, eres tan amable y comprensivo; te daré besos en la mejilla y te abrazaré en tu bicicleta, pero mi corazón pertenece a Adrien *desmayo* "¿Qué, Adrien? ¡No! Deseo - ¡ solo ! tener un amigo contigo - quiero decir, estoy enamorado de ti - nononono , quiero decir que no estoy enamorado de ti! Eres un amigo modelo que está una modelo y una amiga!"

¿Esa vez antes de la práctica de la banda, cuando los encontró besándose? Eso fue una sorpresa.

El hecho de que Adrien luciera como si estuviera tocando el fondo con mucha fuerza, como brutalmente duro, fue una conmoción aún mayor.

Más duro de lo que parecían ser sus pollas mientras el modelo aplastaba su trasero en la entrepierna de Luka de una manera que tenía al guitarrista de cabello azul retorciéndose como una serpiente a la que estaban pisando y amándolo antes de gritar y hacer un desastre masivo y pegajoso. Sus calzoncillos, según todas las apariencias, mientras Adrien se reía y se burlaba de él por su gatillo. Luego, le quitó los jeans a Luka y usó su boca para limpiarlo mientras el otro niño lloraba por piedad.

Si. Toda una sorpresa.

No es que no se hubiera masturbado furiosamente con el recuerdo... y la vista mientras se escondía fuera de la habitación de Luka, ¡porque diablos, niña!

El pasivo Adrien Agreste en Luka la hizo sumergirse en unos cinco segundos mientras metía los dedos en sus bragas y se deslizaba por la costura caliente y goteante de su coño mientras apretaba los dientes en su mano para evitar gemir de placer mientras mira ellos.

Ella podría no haber hecho eso, eran cuestiones de privacidad y voyerismo y todo, pero Adrien miró hacia arriba, le guiñó un ojo mientras animaba a un aturdido Luka a lanzarle un "pulgar hacia arriba", y luego redobló la fuerza de sus giros de cadera.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, a través de las pocas lágrimas mientras giraba sus dedos sobre su clítoris, que tenía un fetiche de ser la reina de los cuernos.

Ella se corría cuando Adrien se había quitado sus propios jeans y luego prácticamente se follaba la cara a su... ¿Novio, amante, colega? Lo que fuera y luego se acurrucaba en sus brazos, aunque Luka estaba realmente inconsciente en ese momento; así que Adrien tuvo que tomar los brazos del guitarrista y usarlos para abrazarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, en las siguientes semanas, el auto-engaño entusiasta por sí solo no fue suficiente para contener el dolor (que, debido al fetiche de la reina de cuernos, también se mezcló con la vergüenza y la excitación). Se encontró confiando en una fuente inesperada de consuelo emocional. Alya tenía a Nino, así que salir con una pareja amorosa estaba prácticamente fuera de discusión.

Kagami, sin embargo, estaba en el mismo barco que ella.

Como lo habían hecho hoy en el último de sus partidos de esgrima increíblemente agotadores, Kagami la brutalizó porque "tienes un talento natural que no puedes desperdiciar".

Así fue que después de un duro entrenamiento en el que Kagami la había elogiado por su progreso, las dos chicas se encontraron en las duchas de la academia de esgrima D'agencourt. Fue después de horas porque la niña japonesa se emocionó al ser rebelde, ya que se estaba volviendo cada vez más común para ella.

Pararse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sentir que se escurría todo el sudor y la suciedad para dejarla fresca y con un hormigueo fue una alegría después de ese entrenamiento, y Marinette tarareó feliz mientras se enjabonaba el estómago y los senos antes de pasar por el pubis recortado montículo para asegurarse de que ella consiguió el quid de sus muslos agradable y limpio.

Kagami estaba a su lado, ejecutando su propio régimen de higiene de una manera ordenada y distante, y Marinette no pudo evitar admirar las finas líneas de los abdominales de la otra chica y las turgentes tetas que eran más pequeñas que las de Marinette pero realmente firmes.

Sus delgados pero desgarrados muslos parecían, bueno, como si pudieran aplastarte la cabeza, como era la expresión, y hacerte disfrutar.

El rostro de Marinette se calentó... ¡de vergüenza! Solo vergüenza. Nada más que vergüenza. ¿Y esa sensación en su estómago? Celos por la figura de Kagami. Puro y simple.

Kagami tuvo un gran sexo - ¡gran figura! Una figura realmente genial que era sexy, pero no para ella.

¿Marinette era estrictamente idiota?

¿Por qué su mente expresó eso como una pregunta?

"Marinette, ¿te importaría que te lave la espalda?" Kagami se movió para pararse a su lado, con una toallita jabonosa en la mano.

"Oh. Uh. Gracias, Kagami. Eso sería de mucha ayuda."

La esgrimista se acercó sigilosamente a Marinette mientras la panadera se giraba para exponer la extensión pálida y ligeramente pecosa de su espalda. Con la toallita, Kagami se alisó sobre sus hombros y bajó a lo largo de su columna vertebral, deteniéndose justo por encima de su trasero que, por la forma en que sus suaves atenciones tenían el vientre de Marinette y los puntos ligeramente inferiores hormigueando incómodamente, era un lugar demasiado alto para detenerse. La tela áspera tenía su piel ardiendo, al igual que los suaves dedos de Kagami mientras acariciaban su omóplato.

"Tienes hombros muy hermosos, ¿lo sabías?" Kagami observó distraídamente, dedos resbaladizos trazando la curva de músculo a lo largo de su cuello. Marinette se estremeció ante la hormigueante electricidad.

"No lo sé, quiero decir, ¡no! Lo sé ahora, no, ¡aunque!" Marinette tanteó y chilló bajo la presión cuando Kagami se acercó un paso más.

"Siempre te he admirado mucho porque eres... una persona muy especial. Muy generosa y cariñosa. Deberías tener a alguien que te recuerde esas cosas. Estaría muy feliz de desempeñar ese papel".

Kagami volvió a aplicar más jabón a la toallita porque entre eso y los elogios, Marinette estaba bastante segura de que se estaba poniendo más húmeda, en un sentido pegajoso, y más sucia cuanto más Kagami intentaba limpiarla.

Por ejemplo, presionando la toallita contra sus muslos y acariciando su trasero, manos fuertes amasando la carne flexible y arrastrando la grieta.

"Hm. Siempre pensé que tenías el culo más... hermoso. Mucho más lindo que el mío."

Como Kagami, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué ese pensamiento la decepcionó?

"¿Oh enserio?" Chilló Marinette. La distancia se había ido y el cielo estaba a sus espaldas, las tetas de Kagami resbaladizas por el jabón se deslizaban sobre sus hombros mientras la chica abandonaba su trasero y brazos fuertes se enroscaban alrededor de su vientre, una mano moviéndose para rozar la espesa mata de vello púbico negro de Marinette. "Eso se siente tan bien - quiero decir, es- ¡Es tan lindo! De ti. Como amiga".

"Has progresado bien en nuestros partidos, Marinette, pero hay una técnica que podrías estudiar que mejoraría tus habilidades inmensamente", dijo Kagami por el hombro de Marinette, el rocío caliente del agua a su alrededor era frío en comparación con la calidez radiante del cuerpo de otra chica mientras se acercaba.

"¿Oh?" Marinette chilló, sintiendo que se sonrojaba hasta los dedos de los pies. "¿Qué es eso?"

Agarrándola por el hombro, Kagami la giró para que estuvieran uno frente al otro, la toalla raspando la espalda y el costado de Marinette hasta que se posó en el costado de su teta ... y luego comenzó a enjabonarse también, bordeando el bordes y dejando a Marinette jadeando.

"¿Me permitirías mostrarte?"

La hinchazón de los senos de Kagami estaba coronada por atractivos pezones oliva, gruesos como borradores de lápiz.

Hicieron que Marinette, que tragaba saliva, pensara que podría no ser estrictamente idiota.

Fue bueno que estuvieran en la ducha... a menos que las Marinettes estuvieran hechas de fósforo y, por lo tanto, pudieran quemarse bajo el agua.

Si es así, estaba jodida.

"Uh, claro, Kagami," ofreció vacilante con una sonrisa torcida, incapaz de apartar los ojos de esas tetas.

Kagami se lanzó hacia adelante como si estuviera aterrizando un "toque" en la esgrima, su boca ardiente y exigente se estrelló contra los labios de Marinette mientras la toallita se caía, y ella gimió por el impacto y la deliciosa suavidad. Sus pechos se aplastaron, los pezones se reafirmaron cuando la carne resbaladiza y jabonosa se deslizó sobre los puntos sensibles.

Resultó que no estaba jodida, pero parecía que lo estaría en poco tiempo cuando gimió en la boca del esgrimista agresivo, con las manos enredadas instintivamente en el cabello de la otra chica.

La ardiente chica tenía a Marinette presionada contra la fría pared de azulejos de las duchas en solo unos segundos, abrumando sus defensas, y el contraste avivó el furioso infierno que estalló dentro de su vientre como una maleza cuando Kagami tocó sus muslos.

Luego, antes de que Marinette tuviera tiempo de procesar, Kagami la había volteado para que estuviera de cara a la pared, con los azulejos fríos contra su mejilla y pechos calientes y agitados.

"Abre las piernas," dijo Kagami, sonando como una emperatriz altiva despidiendo a un campesino, con un tono regio y exigente, haciendo que el corazón de Marinette se apriete.

Cualquier cosa que Kagami ordenara con esa voz, lo haría.

Cuando Marinette amplió su postura, temblando de anticipación incierta, la esgrimista le tocó el trasero con rudeza y lo siguió con una bofetada que dejó la carne haciendo malabarismos. Marinette solo pudo gritar mientras el escozor irradiaba hacia su coño, sus paredes vaginales estaban apretadas y doloridas.

Incluso ver a Adrien y Luka juntos no la había mojado tan rápido.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto?" dijo Kagami con una risa mientras se arrodillaba detrás de Marinette y literalmente besaba su trasero.

"¿H-hacer qué?" Temblando, Marinette casi tuvo miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"De comerte."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kagami tiró de Marinette hacia atrás, obligándola a soltar un grito, y enterró su rostro en el trasero regordete de la panadera. Marinette chilló como un ratón atrapado en las patas de un gato, o en la boca de un dragón, cuando una ardiente lamida lamió su raja y luego unas manos ásperas le abrieron las mejillas para que Kagami pudiera presionar un beso en el orificio parpadeante, con la lengua moviéndose hacia afuera para bordearlo.

La columna vertebral de Marinette se arqueó y gimió como algo salido de ese porno de reina cachonda, que había comenzado a ver. Sólo la punta de la ardiente lengua de Kagami ahondando en su trasero se sentía... impía, pecaminosamente limpia de una manera que Marinette nunca había imaginado. Deleitándose con la sensación, se llevó una mano a su coño y la humedeció mientras Kagami se deleitaba con su culo con puñaladas de espada que la aflojaban.

Se había tocado allí en ocasiones, generalmente cuando pensaba en deslizarse entre Adrien y Luka para que pudieran tomar sus dos agujeros, mientras que tal vez Chat también le follaba la boca, pero esa lengua húmeda y ágil se deslizaba un centímetro más allá de su apretado anillo de músculo y abrirla era como nada que hubiera sentido.

¿Podría una polla sentirse tan bien?

"Oh, joder, 'kami," gritó, apoyándose contra la pared mientras sus piernas casi ceden. "¡Más profundo por favor!"

Kagami solo gimió como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo por tratar de ahogarse en el trasero de Marinette y golpeó las caderas de la panadera con brusquedad para forzar su lengua lo más lejos posible.

Con ella retorciéndose dentro de ella como una serpiente, su coño era un desastre empapado mientras se metía dos dedos en sí misma, el pulgar girando sobre su clítoris. Machacando entre sus piernas, consumida por la sensación de Kagami comiéndola, se corrió, apretando el coño alrededor de sus dedos mientras colapsaba contra la pared.

Kagami se puso de rodillas ligeramente inestable mientras se limpiaba la cara y sonreía como si acabara de vencer a un rival de mucho tiempo en un duelo. Mientras el agua caliente de la ducha se arrastraba sobre la robusta figura de Kagami, sus pechos se agitaron y Marinette realmente quería succionar esos pezones llenos de vida.

"Supongo que no querrás besar mis labios después de donde han estado", ofreció el esgrimista distraídamente.

Mientras Marinette se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tendría ningún problema con eso, Kagami no esperó una respuesta. Tiró de la otra chica hacia abajo, agarrándola por el tobillo para separar sus piernas y luego se encorvó entre ellas para que sus cuerpos casi encajaran como un par de tijeras abiertas.

"Entonces, ¿estás lista para nuestro primer beso, Marinette?" Kagami preguntó en un tono lento y burlón, colocando sus labios inferiores dilatados a unos centímetros del coño de Marinette.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Marinette solo pudo asentir, un nuevo tipo de espasmo meciéndose a través de su vientre hasta el fondo de su coño. Dios, quería saber qué se sentía al... besar a otra chica.

Sus labios inferiores húmedos y pegajosos se juntaron en una caricia amorosa y desesperada, Kagami inclinó sus muslos para que sus coños se deslizaran uno sobre el otro. Fue un beso resbaladizo y descuidado que casi la hizo gemir de necesidad mientras manoseaba el músculo del muslo flexionado de Kagami para intentar acercarlos más. Había algo tabú enfermizo y emocionante en la forma en que sus montículos púbicos chocaban al borde de sus violentas embestidas mientras se lanzaban el uno al otro.

"Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que un hombre pueda hacer por ti, ¿no es así?" Kagami se jactó en un aliento, provocando fiebre, girando sus caderas en apenas la manera correcta de hacer Marinette gemido, girando su cabeza hacia arriba en la corriente de agua alrededor de ellos, sólo agradecido que no podía lavar la suciedad extraña de lo que eran haciendo.

Una mejor manera, la cual, Marinette se dio cuenta, lanzando su espalda cabeza y gimiendo cuando Kagami empezó a agitarse en su contra. Las estrellas estallaron en los ojos de Marinette cuando comenzó a llorar, moviendo sus caderas en círculos inestables, aplastando sus núcleos.

Se cansó de igualar el furor de la esgrimista lo mejor que pudo, la ducha de repente se volvió bochornosa mientras arrojaba sus caderas hacia Kagami, gritando y buscando a ciegas la mano de la otra chica, abrumada por el éxtasis de su "primer beso". Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella casi aplasta la mano de Kagami.

"¡Más duro!" suplicó incluso mientras luchaba por obtener la influencia que necesitaba para follar a otra chica correctamente. "¡Por favor, gami, por favor, por favor!"

"Je-" Kagami resopló, sonando casi dolorida cuando su rostro se tensó y de alguna manera movió sus caderas en un círculo que era el infierno y el paraíso. "No tenía idea de que serías tan puta por esto."

Ella estaba… Ella era una - una puta para el coño de otra chica y - ¡y fue increíble!

Su próxima pijamada con Alya probablemente iba a ser... muy diferente.

El calor del coño de Kagami irradiaba hacia la feminidad de Marinette, los bordes de sus labios se agarraban y se arrastraban entre sí mientras sus jugos pegajosos se mezclaban como si estuvieran intercambiando saliva.

Se emocionó cuando Kagami fue la primera en gritar, su rostro se torció en el chorro de agua caliente, los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus muslos apretaban el cuerpo de Marinette.

Marinette no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ver esa expresión todos los días de su vida.

Eso no fue sucio... Casi la hizo sentir... sana por haberle dado a otra persona ese tipo de placer.

Bueno, tan saludable como podrías ser cuando estabas mirándote a ti y a los gatitos de tu novia en una cita para jugar, luchando entre sí para someterse.

Tranquilizándose, Kagami pareció redoblar sus embestidas, un gruñido pasó por sus labios. "Fluidos para mí."

¡Mierda!

La dolorosa necesidad familiarizado construido en el vientre de Marinette, pero era algo que no había sentido antes, el aumento gradual y chocando contra ella como un puñetazo porque usted hizo exactamente lo que dijo Kagami cuando ella hablaba.

Haciéndose eco de la otra chica, gritó cuando un nuevo ángulo hizo que sus clítoris se juntaran y se lanzó a esa nueva felicidad, sus labios mezclados enrojecieron y se volvieron aún más pegajosos por ese momento persistente en el que ambos se congelaron como si estuvieran paralizados mientras Marinette salía de ella. Orgasmo, coños apretados en su beso lascivo y sofocante.

Mientras se desenredaba para dejar que Marinette yaciera flácida, Kagami parecía querer adorarla por completo, lloviendo besos sobre sus brazos, piernas y vientre, antes de detenerse en sus pechos hasta que Marinette casi salió de eso solo. Sus pezones todavía le estarían escociendo mañana.

Valió la pena.

Se acostaron juntas en el piso de la ducha, con las manos juntas mientras Marinette se acomodaba bajo la barbilla de Kagami. Ella tuvo que preguntar: "No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿cómo se supone que eso me haga mejor esgrimista?"

Kagami negó con la cabeza y se alisó el cabello empapado de su frente. "Oh, Marinette, ¿no es obvio?"

Marinette se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus pechos se estremecieran de una manera que Kagami claramente admiraba por la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron de chocolate a algo bajo y terroso mientras se inclinaba para presionar un beso desgarrador y tierno en sus labios.

Su amor hacia los hombres estaba a un continente de distancia.

Después de eso, Marinette era estrictamente femenina, o posiblemente al borde de convertirse en una vagitaria.

Necesitaría comer al menos una... Varios cientos de veces para asegurarse.

Kagami sonrió con suficiencia, con el dedo en el borde del coño de Marinette una vez más, provocando por dentro. "Una verdadera amante de la espada se dedica a blandir un solo tipo de espada. Las mejores esgrimistas deberían ser lesbianas".

Al final resultó que, eso no era cierto en absoluto.

Terminaron con un armario lleno de "espadas": lisas, golpeadas, onduladas, estriadas, con cabeza de bulbo, vibrantes, enchufes, controladas a distancia y cualquier otra combinación y permutación conocida por la mujer (dolorida, goteando, satisfecha) (capucha).

El mejor era de dos cabezas. Nada mejor que besarse mientras sostenían ese entre ellos.

Y, después de unos pocos miles de partidos, Kagami y Marinette se convirtieron en esgrimistas expertas.


End file.
